Chanyeol's Surprises
by ockta1810
Summary: Luhan yang berusaha mempertemukan Chanyeol dengan Idolanya. Chanyeol yang kebingungan mencari Luhan. Fanfic untuk Ulang Tahun Yeollo yang telat di publish. EXO. YAOI. ChanLu. Slight! KrisHun, ChenSoo, BaekHo. CRACK PAIR! (Sudah diperingatkan lho yaa)


**Pair : Chanlu. Slight! KrisHun, ChenSoo, BaekHo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**NOTE : fic telat publish yang diketik lewat hape, ditengah-tengah kesibukan jaga nenek di rumah sakit.. terinspirasi dari banyaknya fancam yang mengabadikan moment Yeollo curi-curi pandang ke Dara...**

**Pair tetep sama... dan Baek akan selalu prevert dan possesif... xDD**

**WARNING : YAOI, TYPO, CRACK PAIR, OOC banget (uda diperingatkan lhoo yaa...^^)**

* * *

**Dorm EXO**

Malam hari dorm EXO, dorm yang terkenal dorm paling ribut, terdengar lebih ribut dari hari-hari biasanya.

"Kau terlihat semangat sekali Yeol?" Tanya pemuda bermata sipit ini pada pemuda tinggi yang sedang sibuk memilah-milah baju yang akan dibawanya.

"Tentu Baek. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk bertemu Dara _noona_. Kapan lagi aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Huehehehe." Jawab Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi ini pada Baekhyun, teman satu grupnya ini.

"Haiiisshh, dasar _fanboy_." Desis Baekhyun sambil memasukkan bajunya ke dalam tasnya.

Ya, besok EXO harus terbang ke Hongkong. Bersama dengan bintang besar korea lainnya seperti Big Bang, 2NE1, Infinite, dan lainnya, mereka semua akan meramaikan acara penghargaan musik bergengsi bertajuk MAMA 2013.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kalau seorang Park Chanyeol, salah satu rapper EXO itu adalah penggemar berat dari Sandara Park. Rapper cantik dari _girl group_ 2NE1. Maka sudah dapat dipastikan, dari kedua belas member EXO, Chanyeol lah yang paling semangat. Dan alasannya, tentu karna ia akan bertemu dengan idolanya. Ck! Sifat fanboy ternyata cukup melekat pada _image_ seorang Chanyeol.

"Nanti, saat acara MAMA berlangsung, aku harus mencari tempat duduk yang strategis." Ucap Chanyeol. Matanya menerawang jauh, entah apa yang dibayangkannya.

"Strategis? Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Agar aku bisa berdekatan dengan Dara _noona_. Atau minimal, aku bisa memandangi wajah Dara _noona_. Huaaaa, kapan lagi aku bisa melihatnya dari jarak dekat Baek." Heboh Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

Di otaknya sudah terbesit ide-ide, bagaimana cara mendekati idolanya yang terkenal dengan kecantikan alaminya itu.

"Hei Park Chanyeol! Hentikan imajinasimu sekarang! Lebih baik cepat masukkan barang-barangmu sekarang, lalu cepat istirahat. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, kita sudah harus berangkat." Perintah Baekhyun yang gemas dengan sifat fanboy teman terdekatnya ini. Tangannya mengambil sebuah bungkusan, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"Apa itu Baek? Apa itu hadiah untuk sunbae idolamu? Eh?! Tapi, Taeyeon _noona_ tak bisa hadir kan? Lalu itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Chayeol yang heran melihat Baekhyun memasukkan bungkusan yang entah apa isinya itu, kedalam tasnya.

"Ck! Memangnya aku sepertimu, yang otaknya dipenuhi dengan urusan _fanboying_? Daripada begitu, lebih baik aku memikirkan, bagaimana caranya aku menghabiskan malamku di Hongkong nanti bersama Suho-ku tercinta. Muehehehe..." Chanyeol bersumpah, dibalik wajahnya yang imut dan menggemaskan itu, tawa Baekhyun terdengar mengerikan di telinganya. Dan seketika, otak Chanyeol dapat menebak, kalau bungkusan itu berisi,

"Jangan bilang kalau itu se-"

"Tepat sekali. Aku dapat membayangkan bagaimana Suho-ku itu terlihat sexy dan menggemaskan saat di atas ranjang nanti. Huehehehe..." Potong Baekhyun. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Aura imutnya hilang entah kemana. Dan itu selalu terjadi ketika Baekhyun sedang bersama atau memikirkan Suho, salah satu leader mereka itu.

"Haaiiissshh,, mengerikan. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa semengerikan itu jika menyangkut Suho _hyung_, Baek. Bahkan, _imagine that you was topping our leader_, saja aku masih belum percaya. Ck!" Ejek Chanyeol.

"Maka dari itu, jangan lihat orang dari wajahnya saja. Kau tak tahu kan, aku selalu hebat jika sudah menyangkut urusan ranjang dengan Suho. Huehehehe..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk dadanya, bangga.

"Haaaaaaiiissshh... _You're so prevert Baekhyun. Very very prevert_. Oh ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah Suho _hyung_." Ledek Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa sexy-nya Suho yang berkeringat dan mendesahkan namaku nanti Yeol. Ouussshh, tidak, sepertinya-"

"Sepertinya apa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol yang penasaran karna Baaekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"_I need Suho right now!_." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung melesat pergi mencari Suho.

Chanyeol hanya menepuk jidatnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan _bandmate_ sekaligus _roomate_-nya itu.

Ia kembali mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Tak mempedulikan teriakan protes Kai dan Tao yang melihat Baekhyun dengan seenak pantatnya, langsung memonopoli Suho dan mengunci pintu kamar Suho.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Bahkan sejak ia berbincang dengan Baekhyun.

Sesekali pemuda itu terkikik geli melihat Chanyeol yang menurutnya terlihat sangat lucu saat sedang serius membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ehem!" Ia berdehem, menyadarkan Chanyeol yang asik dengan acara beres-beresnya.

"Eh, Lu. Kemarilah_ Deer_..." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Luhan masuk.

"Kau tau? Dari 12 member EXO, kau lah yang terlihat paling bersemangat Park Chan."

"Apakah sangat terlihat Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Luhan hanya mengangguk imut mengiyakan.

"Apa kau sangat mengagumi Dara_ noona_ Yeol?"

"TENTU SAJA! Kau tahu, Dara _noona_ itu, selain cantik, suaranya juga indah, dia juga pandai rapp. Lalu, sifatnya yang sedikit cuek itu, benar-benar menggemaskan Lu." Ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"Cantik, berbakat, dan menggemaskan ya Yeol?" Tanya Luhan lagi, dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa kau cemburu _Deer_?"

"Aku? Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu kau itu kan fans berat Dara _noona_ sejak dulu. Dan Dara _noona_ memang mengagumkan. Aku pun juga mengaguminya." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Kau memang selalu mengerti diriku Lu. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak surai kemerahan Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Mau kubantu membereskan barang-barangmu?"

"Tentu." Chanyeol menyetujui tawaran Luhan. Luhan pun langsung berdiri, membantu sang kekasih membereskan baraang-barangnya.

"Eh Yeol, apa kau sudah melihat MV terbaru 2NE1 itu?" Tanya Luhan disela-sela aktifitasnya membantu Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Mereka sangat keren. Lagunya juga sangat menyentuh. Mereka benar-benar menyanyikannya dengan baik ya Lu?."

"He'emh, dan aksi CL, benar-benar membuatku kagum. Dia membuat MV itu semakin terkesan manis namun menyayat hati. Dan suaranya, benar-benar mengagumkan." Chanyeol dan Luhan bergantian memuji girl group senior mereka itu.

Barang-barang Chanyeol yang akan dibawa pun sudah beres. Berkat Luhan, acara membereskan barang itu bisa segera selesai. Tanpa Luhan, mungkin Chanyeol butuh waktu berjam-jam lebih lama.

"Yeol, aku tidur bersamamu ya? Baekhyun menyebalkan. Memonopoli kamar seenaknya." Ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkaan bibirnya, manis.

"Tentu _Deer_! Kemarilah! Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam."

Dan Luhan pun tertidur pulas dipelukan Chanyeol, di atas ranjang milik Chanyeol. Mengembalikan energi mereka, agar kembali fit saat menuju Hongkong esok hari.

.

.

.

**MAMA 2013**

"Lu, nanti aku mau duduk di dekat Dara _noona_. Boleh kan?" Dengan wajah yang dibuat semengenaskan mungkin, Chanyeol meminta ijin pada kekasihnya agar bisa duduk berdekatan dengan artis idolanya.

"Iya sayang. Boleh." Luhan tersenyum mengijinkan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol kegirangan. Sedangkan yang lain, hanya memandang jengah kelakuan Chanyeol jika jiwa _fanboying_-nya sedang menggebu-gebu.

"Dasar _Fanboy_. Kalau aku, asal aku bisa duduk disebelah Suho, semua tak jadi masalah untukku. Iya kan _Baby_?" Ledek Baekhyun sambil memeluk Suho.

'_Dasar possesif!'_ Batin semua member EXO, kecuali Baekhyun dan Suho tentunya.

"_In your dream, Hyung!_ Nanti kan Suho _Hyung_ duduk di dekat kami. Benar kan Kai? Bweeee..."

"Itu benar Tao _ge_. Untuk kali ini, kami tak akan mengalah Hyung." Lanjut Kai. Tao dan Kai langsung menjauhkan Baekhyun dan berdiri mengapit Suho. Membuat Baekhyun geram setengah hidup.

"Kalian ini, manja sekali." Ucap Suho sambil mengusap kepala Kai dan Tao lembut.

"Tak bisa! Seenaknya saja kalian mau menjauhkanku dari Suho." Pekik Baekhyun tak terima.

"Tapi Suho _hyung_ tak keberatan kok." Ucap Kai sedikit emosi.

"Betul itu! Kan aku dan Kai _dongsaeng_ kesayangan Suho _hyung_. Iya kan _Hyung_?"

"Iya iya. Sudah jangan bertengkar. Kita kan bisa duduk berempat nanti." Jawab Suho lembut, sambil tersenyum angelic. Membuat Kai, Tao, dan Baekhyun gemas dengan dirinya.

"Aku tak mau! Pokoknya aku duduk di dekat Suho, TITIK!" Bagaimanapun itu, ia tak rela jika harus 'membagi' Suho-nya. Ia tetap tak mau jika Kai dan Tao dekat-dekat dengan Suho.

"_STOP_!"

"Terserah kalian mau duduk seperti apa, asal jangan membuat malu. Mengerti!" Dan kesemua member mengangguk mendengar perintah Kris.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol mencari tempat duduk, dimana ia bisa leluasa memandangi idolanya itu.

Bahkan, banyak _fancam_ yang mengabadikan moment dimana Chanyeol mencuri pandang pada _visual girl group_ 2NE1 itu.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan memandangi Chanyeol, mendekati hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Tenang Luhan _ge_, Chanyeol _hyung_ mencintaimu kok." Ucap Sehun bermaksud menenangkan Luhan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan apa _ge_?"

"AHH?! Aku punya ide!" Ucap Luhan semangat, membuat Sehun sedikit kaget.

"Ide? Ide apa _ge_?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Rahasia!" Jawab Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat Sehun mendengus.

.

.

.

**26 November 2013**

Luhan terlihat bangun sangat pagi hari ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo, sang member terajin, masih tertidur pulas dipelukan Chen.

Ia berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari dorm EXO.

.

.

.

**LUHAN POV**

"Amaaannn..."

Aku mengelus dadaku saat aku berhasil keluar dari dorm tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

Aku ingin tertawa sebenarnya. Menertawai diriku yang hari ini bisa bangun sepagi ini. Bahkan aku bangun sebelum Kyungsoo.

Dan ini kulakukan demi Park Chan Yeol.

Siapa lagi memangnya?

Si idiot yang selalu membuat hatiku bergetar.

Dia selalu membuat hari-hari kami ceria. Ia juga member yang sangat baik dan tulus. Ia juga selalu membuat hari-hariku menjadi tenang dan ceria.

_How great he is_?

Bagiku, dialah yang terbaik. Hingga, tak salah kan jika aku ingin memberikan kejutan yang terbaik untuknya?

Aah, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak melamunkannya. Sebaiknya, aku pergi sekarang.

"Tujuan pertama, YG _building_!"

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa menit, disinilah aku sekarang. Di depan YG _Building_.

"Apa aku boleh masuk ya?"

Sedikit terbesit rasa ragu dalam hatiku. Apakah aku diijinkan masuk ke gedung ini. Apakah manager 2NE1 mengijinkanku untuk berbicara dengan artis asuhannya itu. Dan yang tepenting, apakah Dara _noona_ mau membantuku.

Aaaaaarrggghhh,, mengapa nyalimu jadi ciut begini Lu Han?!

"Yaa setidaknya aku harus mencoba dulu."

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku ragu. Aku pun menemui _security_ yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk gedung itu.

"Permisi pak, apakah saya boleh bertemu dengan manager 2NE1?"

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari anak muda?" _Security_ itu bertanya padaku. Ah, sepertinya ia tak mengenaliku.

"Hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu pak." Ucapku takut.

"Apa kau sudah buat janji dengannya?" Tanyanya padaku. Dan aku hanya menggeleng polos, karna memang aku belum membuat janji.

Bagaimana bisa membuat janji, nomor ponselnya saja aku tak punya.

"Wah, kau seharusnya membuat janji terlebih dahulu anak muda. Begini saja, kau ke lobby, temui resepsionis, lalu kau tanyakan padanya. Seingatku juga, dia belum datang. Semoga kau bisa bertmu dengannya."

Ternyata _security_ itu sangat baik dan ramah, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang mengerikan.

"Terima kasih pak. Terima kasih."

"Eehh, tunggu sebentar. Kau, Luhan EXO itu kan?" Ahh, _security_ ini sudah menyadarinya ternyata.

Tapi? Kalau dia menyadari, apa aku akan tetap diijinkan masuk ke gedung YG ini? Mengingat aku kan bukan artis dibawah naungan YG entertainment.

Arrrgghh,, bagaimana ini?

"I-iya pak. Anda mengenali saya?" Jawabku takut-takut.

"Hahaha. Ternyata benar. Awalnya aku ragu apakah benar kau Luhan EXO. Saat melihat kau tersenyum tadi, barulah aku yakin kau benar-benar Luhan. Yasudah, masuklah."

Fiuuuhhhh, syukurlah...

Akupun memasuki YG _building_ dan menuju resepsionis meminta ijin untuk bertemu dengan manager 2NE1. Tetapi,

"Maaf tuan, manager dan para member kemungkinan tak kemari. Setahu saya, mereka ada jadwal mengisi sebuah acara di salah satu stasiun televisi. Coba saja anda mendatangi lokasinya."

"Ooo,, begitukah? Baiklah, terima kasih banyak nona."

Dengan perasaaan sedikit kesal, aku meninggaalkan YG _building_ dan berangkat menuju lokasi syuting mereka.

Ahh, tahu begitu tadi aku bisa langsung ke lokasi syutingnya kan? Untuk apa jauh-jauh aku kemari?!

'_Huufftthh.._.'

.

.

.

"Hyaaaaaa, LUHAN..."

Gawat!

Aku lupa menggunakan masker.

Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus kabur?

Tidak tidak! Mereka akan maraah dan kecewa kalau aku tiba-tiba kabur.

Tarik nafas... Buang pelahan...

Huufftthh...

Senyum.

"AAAHH LUHAN!"

Dengan tenang dan terus tersenyum aku berjalan melewati kerumunan fans itu dan memasuki lokasi syuting acara yang dimaksud resepsionis itu tadi.

Dengan sedikit perjuangan, aku bisa masuk ke dalam gedung ini.

Aku menuju pusat informasi, menanyakan apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan 2NE1. Dan, disinilah aku. Di ruang tunggu, menunggu manager artis idola kekasihku itu.

Aaahh, semoga ia mau menemuiku.

Berjam-jam aku menanti, tapi tak ada yang menghampiriku sama sekali.

Apa syutingnya belum selesai? Tapi ini sudah 2 jam lebih. Sedangkan setahuku, acara itu harusnya berakhir setengah jam yang lalu.

Atau mereka masih di ruang ganti? Ah, lebih baik kutanyakan lagi saja.

"Permisi nona, apakah acaranya belum selesai?" Tanyaku pada seorang _crew_ yang kebetulan ada disana.

"Sudah sejak tadi Luhan. Apa ada seseorang yang ingin kau temui, hingga membuatmu menunggu?"

"Aahh, aku ingin bertemu 2NE1, aku ingin meminta bantuan secara pribaadi pada mereka."

"Aahh, 2NE1 ya? Setahuku selesai acara, mereka langsung pergi. Apa kau sudah memberitahu kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanya nona ini padaku.

"Aku sudah memberitahu resepsionis, dan ia menyuruhku menunggu dari tadi." Dengan perasan yang amat sangat kecewa aku terduduk lemas dihadapannya.

"Jadi kau sudah menunggu sedari tadi? Maafkan kaami Luhan. Kami tak diberi informasi apapun olehnya. Dia pasti lupa lagi. Maafkan kami Luhan." Aku mengangguk lemas.

Bagaimana aku tak lemas dan kecewa?!

Pagi-pagi sekali aku datang ke YG _building_, dan merekaa menyuruhku kemari. Sampai disini, lagi-lagi aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya.

Ya Tuhan, mengapa sulit sekaali. Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk Chanyeol, kenapa sangat sulit.

"Coba kau ke lokasi ini saja. Kalau tidak salah, mereka ada pemotretan disana. Ini alamatnya. Semoga beruntung ya."

Aku menerima alamat tersebut dengan ragu. Apa benar aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka?

Ah, coba saja dulu. Demi Chanyeol. Ya! Demi Chanyeol!

**LUHAN POV end**

.

.

.

Sementara Luhan berkeliling, pagi hari di dorm EXO diawali dengaan teriakan Chanyeol yang kebingungan mencari Luhan.

"Coba kau telpon Luhan _ge, Hyung_." Sang _magnae_ juga tak kalah panik saat Chanyeol bilang Luhan menghilang.

"Ia tak mengangkatnya sedari tadi Hun. Bagaimana ini?" Jawab Chanyeol panik.

"Soo, kau kan yang biasa bangun pagi. Apa kau tahu Luhan _gege_ pergi kemana?" Tanya Chen pada kekasihnya.

"Luhan _ge_ sepertinya pergi sebelum aku bangun Hyung. Aku tak melihatnya sejak aku bangun tadi." Kyungsoo pun tak kalah khawatir.

Tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Luhan sekarang. Karna memang Luhan tak memberitahu siapapun.

"Sudah, begini saja. Kalian semua sarapan terlebih dahulu, kemudian kita berpencar mencari Luhan." Perintaah Kris pada semua member. Kris menyuruh mereka sarapan terlebih dahulu, agar mereka memiliki tenaga saat mencari Luhan nanti. Bagaimanapun juga, kesehatan member lain juga perlu dijaga kan?

Mereka pun sarapan dengan sedikit tergesa. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu.

"Aku selesai, aku keluar mencari Luhan dulu." Chanyeol orang pertama yang selesai sarapan langsung bergegas keluar mencari Luhan.

Tak lama, member lainnya pun juga menyusul. Mereka berpencar, Kris dengan Sehun, Baekhyun dengaan Suho, Xiumin dengan Tao, dan Lay dengan Kai. Mereka mencari ke tempat2 yang sudah dibagi oleh Kris. Manager Lee dan manager Im juga sudah diberitahu, dan mereka membantu para member mencari Luhan.

Chen menjaga Kyungsoo di dorm. Karna memang, kondisi Kyungsoo yang tak memungkinkan untuk mencari Luhan.

Satu harapan mereka, menemukan Luhan secepatnya dalam keadaan sehat.

.

.

.

**LUHAN POV**

_DAMN_!

Aku terlambat datang, dan mereka sudah pindah lokasi pemotretan.

YA TUHAN...

Apakah artis besar itu memang sulit untuk ditemui?

Aku benar-benar lelah...

3 lokasi, dan hasilnya NIHIL!

Apakah aku harus menyerah saat ini?

'_Huuuuuuuffffttthhhh..._'

Andaikan aku tahu alamat Dorm 2NE1. Mungkin aku tak perlu berkeliling seperti orang gila saat ini.

"Luhan! Kemarilah!"

Salah seorang _crew_ memanggilku. Aku berjalan lemas mendekatinya.

Ia memberiku secarik kertas.

"Lebih baik kau langsung saja kemari. Dan tunggu mereka datang." Aku menerimanya dan langsung membacanya.

"Ini kan?"

**LUHAN POV end**

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan tak tentu arah. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanya Luhan dan Luhan.

Ia bahkan tak peduli, banyaknya fans yang menguntitnya dan mengambil fotonya.

Yang ia tahu, cari Luhan, dan membawanya kembali ke dorm.

"_Deer_, kau dimana?" Gumamnya seorang diri. Tanpa dikamando pun, air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya mengalir.

Sungguh Chanyeol panik dan khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

"Kau bahkan belum sarapan _Deer_. Apa kau tak lapar?" Gumamnya lagi.

Ia bangkit lagi. Tak ingin berlama-lama melamun. Ia berharap, Tuhan segera mempertemukannya dengan 'Rusa' kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

"_Duizzhang_, sebenarnya Luhan _ge_ kemana?" Sehun merengek pada Kris.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di SM _building_ cari Luhan. Mereka mengira, mungkin Luhan ingin latihan.

Namun, saat mereka bertanya pada staf yang berada disana, tak ada satupun yang melihat Luhan.

Bahkan Amber, _sunbae_ yang memang berteman dekat dengan Luhan pun tak tau menahu.

"Aku tak tahu Hun. Aku juga sedang berpikir, kemana ia kira-kira." Jawab Kris sambil memeluk Sehun. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tapi aku khawatir _Duizzhang_~.. Ia juga tak bisa dihubungi. Pergi kemana ia sebenarnya?" Sehun bahkan hampir menangis memikirkan Luhan.

Kris mengecup puncak kepala Sehun. Kemudian mengusap surai Sehun.

"Kau jangan menangis sayang. Berdoalah agar Luhan baik-baik saja. Mengerti?"

Sehun langsung memeluk Kris dan mengangguk. Mereka berpelukan sejenak menenangkan hati dan pikiran mereka.

Chu~

Kris mencium bibir tipis Sehun sekilas setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kita cari Luhan lagi?" Sehun mengangguk dan langsung berdiri.

"Aku malas jalan. Gendong aku~" Pintanya manja. Membuat Kris terkekeh dibuatnya.

Kris membalik tubuhnya dan,

HAP

Sehun langsung naik ke punggung Kris.

Chu~

Sehun mencium pipi Kris sekilas.

"Ayo berangkat _Duizzhang_."

"Oke sayang!"

Dan mereka pergi mencari Luhan kembali.

.

.

.

"_Angel_, kau tak lelah?" Suho menggeleng mendengar pertanyan Baekhyun.

"Jangan panggil aku _Ange_l Baek. Aku bukan wanita!" Ketus Suho sambil terus berjalan.

"Baik baik. _Baby_. Tapi kau jangan mengacuhkanku. Apa kau masih marah?" Tanya Baekhyun. Suho hanya mengaangkat bahu, acuh. Membuat Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Suho lebih mementingkan mencari Luhan dibandingkan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kim Joon Myeon. Ayolah, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Mohon Baekhyun. Suho menghentikan langkahnnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau menyebalkan Byun Baek Hyun! Kau tahu! Akibat perbuatanmu saat di Hongkong, badanku sampai sekarang terasa sakit!" Ketus Suho. Mukanya merah menahan amarah yang saat ini sudah mendekati ubun-ubun.

"Maafkan aku Suho. Ku mohon. Jangan marah lagi. Kau tahu pasti kan, aku pasti tak bisa menahan nafsuku saat berdekatan denganmu." Rengek Baekhyun, membuat wajah Suho semakin memerah.

"Iya tapi kan, gara-gara itu, aku jadi susah berjalan Baekhyun. Kau tau, rasanya sangat sakit." Lirih Suho. Ia sedikit malu saat mengingat perbuatannya dengan Baekhyun saat di Hongkong saat itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" Goda Baekhyun yang dihadiahi pukulan di lengannya.

"Hahaha, maaf kan aku Suho. Aku janji, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi, kau jangan marah lagi ya?" Bujuk Baekhyun.

"Iya iya. Tapi awas jika kau mengulanginya lagi!" Ancam Suho.

Baekhyun langsung membalik tubuhnya, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menggendong Suho di punggungnya.

"Aku tak janji. Salahkan kau yang terlalu seksi, hingga membuatku selalu hard. Hahaha." Ucap Baekhyun mesum. Suho yang sebal, langsung saja menggigit pundak Baekhyun.

"Adudududuh.. Iya iya, maafkan aku. Jangan digigit lagi." Suho pun melepaskan gigitannya.

"Aku tak bisa janji untuk tak menerkammu. Tapi aku janji, akan selalu menjagamu dan menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu Kim Joon Myeon." Sayang, Baekhyun tak melihat betapa manisnya Suho yang tersenyum dengan rona pink tipis di pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baek Hyun. Sekarang turunkan aku, dan kita cari Luhan ge lagi." Jawab Suho.

"Tak usah. Aku akan menggendongmu. Sudah siap kan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, cepat jalan."

"Ayayayay kapten!"

.

.

.

_"Hyung,_ mengapa mereka tak memberi kabar?" Kemana sebenarnya Luhan _ge_?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Aku tak tahu Kyungsoo. Tak biasanya Luhan_ ge_ pergi sendiri seperti ini." Jawab Chen sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku khawatir padanya _Hyung_. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Sekarang bahkan sudah malam, dan Luhan _ge_ belum juga kembali." Kyungso memejamkan matanya, menikmati pelukan Chen yang mampu sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak, menatap Chen.

"Apa kita ikut mencari saja _Hyung_? Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan Luhan _ge_." Chen langsung saja men-_death glare_ Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau gila? Lihat kondisimu Kyung! Kakimu saja baru sembuh. Kau butuh istirahat Kyung." Tegas Chen.

"Tapi _Hyung_-"

"Percayakan pada mereka. Kita berdoa saja supaya mereka bisa menemukan Luhan. Mengerti?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Chen.

Dalam hati mereka, berharap Luhan cepat kembali ke dorm saat ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat kacau saat ini. Ia terduduk di halte, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah. Matanya memerah, menahan tangis dan rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

Ia mencoba menghubungi teman-temannya, namun taak satupun dari mereka yang bertemu dengan Luhan.

'_Huuufftthh..._'

'Kau dimana _Deer_? Apa kau tak merindukanku?' Batinnya seorang diri.

Hari sudah sangat larut, dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk pulang dan melanjutkan pencariannya besok.

Semua member sudah menyuruhnya pulang, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia bertekad, tak kan kembali sebelum bertemu dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

Sementara kesebelas member sibuk mencarinya, Luhan malah tertidur di depan pintu sebuah apartment. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan dikedua lututnya.

Sungguh melelahkan dan membosankan.

Namun, demi Chanyeol, ia rela merasakan lelah dan bosan itu.

"Huaaahh,, aku lelah sekali _eonnie_.." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara gadis yang sedang mengeluh pada gadis yang lebih tua.

"Aku juga _magnae_. Tubuhku serasa akan remuk." Ujar gadis bersirai blonde ini.

"Itu karna pengaruh usia _eonnie_..." Gadis lainnya yang berambut hitam denga kulit sedikit gelap dibanding teman-temannya itu menjawab.

"Hahahaha.. Eh?! Siapa dia?" Kaget gadis berwajah _barbie_ ini saat melihat seorang pemuda meringkuk di depan pintu apartment mereka.

"Apa dia _stalker_ Chaerin?"

"Aku tak tahu Bom _eonnie_." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Chaerin ini pada gadis berwajah _barbie_, Bom.

"Kalian tunggu disini." Gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu menyuruh teman temannya untuk diam ditempat.

Dengan langkah mengendap, ia mendekati sosok itu. Saat sudah di dekatnya,

"HEY! PERGI KAU! JANGAN KAU GANGGU KAMI!" Dengan brutal, gadis cantik itu meneriaki dan memukuli Luhan yang sedang pulas tertidur itu hingga Luhan terbangun.

"Ampun ampun. Kumohon hentikan." Pinta Luhan yang tak didengar.

"Dara _eonnie_, hentikan! Kasihan di- LUHAN EXO?" Teriak gadis termuda itu saat melihat wajah pemuda yang dipukuli oleh gadis bernama Dara itu.

Dara yang mendengar nama 'Luhan', spontan menghentikan aksi pemukulannya.

"YA TUHAN! Minzy! Kau benar! Kau sedang apa disini Luhan? Apa kau salah dorm?" Tanya Dara, membuat ketiga temannya ini_ sweetdroped_ mendengarnya.

"_Annyeonghaseo_. Maafkan aku yang telah membuat kalian kaget _sunbae_." Sapa Luhan sopan.

"Sudah sudah, ayo masuk. Jangan bicara di depan pintu. Ayo Luhan-_ssi_, masuklah." Ajak sang Leader, Chaerin.

Luhan dan yang lainnya pun masuk ke dalam apartmen mereka dan duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku mau mengambil minum dulu, kau mau minum apa Luhan?" Tawar Bom padaa Luhan.

"Tak usah repot-repot_ sunbae_-"

"Panggil aku _noona_. Bom _noona_, dan panggil mereka Dara _noona_, Chaerin, dan Minzy. Tak usah pakai embel-embel _sunbae_. Mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk mendengar ocehan Bom, membuat Bom tersenyum tipis melihat _hoobae_-nya ini.

"Aku buatkan kalian teh hangat saja ya?" Tawar Bom yang diangguki oleh semuanya.

Tak lama, Bom datang membawaa 5 cangkir teh hangat.

"Minumlah..." Ucap Bom sambil meletakkan nampannya.

"Oiya, Luhan _oppa_ ada perlu apa kemari?" Tanya Minzy sopan. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan lebih tua darinya, walaupun Luhan itu _hoobae_-nya di dunia entertainment.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian. Sejak pagi ku mencari kalian mulai dari YG _building_ hingga lokasi pemotretan 2NE1. Tapi akhirnya ada seseorang yang memberikan alamat dorm kalian. Dan syukurlah aku dapat bertemu dengan 2NE1."

"Kau mencari kami dari pagi?!" Kaget mereka yang hanya diangguki oleh Luhan.

Luhan pun menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari penderitaannya yang mendatangi 3 tempat sekaligus demi bertemu mereka, hingga tujuannya menemui mereka.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo bersiap! Kita ke dorm EXO sekarang." Ujar Bom semangat. Membuat Luhan merasa terharu dan lega.

"Oke, manager juga sudah mengijinkan. Ayo! Berangkat!" Chaerin menimpali.

"Tunggu tunggu, lalu kita membawa apa?" Potong Minzy.

"Ahh, kau benar _magnae_. Dara _eonnie_, bagaimana ini?"

"Tak perlu repot-repot Chaerin, kalian mau datang saja, itu sudah cukup." Ucap Luhan pada Chaerin.

"Aahh, aku baru selesai memesan kuenya. Untung saja toko kue langgananku itu mau. Kita kesana sebentar, lalu kita langsung pergi ke dorm EXO. Ayo berangkat!"

"AYO!" Ujar mereka semangat. Membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat keempat gadis cantik ini.

"Terima kasih _sunbae_. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai memasuki dorm. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, tapi masih belum ada kabar dari Luhan.

'Ceklek'

"Aku pulang..."

"Ohh, kau Yeol..." Tak hanya Kris yang masih terjaga. Para member lain pun tak bisa tidur hanya karna memikirkan Luhan yang hilang tanpa kabar.

"Hmm..."

"Minumlah." Lay memberi Chanyeol secangkir teh hangat.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Besok, kita sama-sama mencarinya lagi." Saran Kris. Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengangguk lemas.

'Hufftthhhh...'

Hening. Hanya suara deru nafas dan denting jam yang terdengar di dorm yang terkenal berisik ini.

'Ting Tong'

Suara bel membuat kesebelas member yang sedang terjaga itu terkaget. Xiumin langsung saja berlari membuka pintu dorm. Dan,

"ASTAGA! LUHAN?!" Xiumin langsung memeluk Luhan. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada member berwajah cantik ini.

"_DEER_?!" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kini berlari menghampiri Luhan.

Ia langsung memeluk dan menciumi setiap inci wajah Luhan. Seolah tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuat kalian semua khawatir. Aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa ge?!" Potong Sehun. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia sedikit kesal dengan Hyung kesayangannya yang pergi tanpa kabar.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY _CHANYEOL_..._" Teriak Dara, Bom, Chaerin, dan Minzy yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

Chanyeol dan yang lain hanya memandang wajah para member 2NE1 dengan ekspresi kaget. Tak percaya bahwa _sunbae_ mereka rela datang pagi-pagi buta demi,

"Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol! Maaf kami tak sempat membawa apa-apa. _Make a wish_?" Ucap Dara lembut sambil menyodorkan kue dengan lilin '22' diatasnya.

"Tunggu tunggu! Tanggal berapa sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih tak percaya.

"Sekarang sudah masuk tanggal 27 November Yeol. Aku sengaja mencari 2NE1, karna aku tahu kau begitu mengagumi Dara _noona_. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu dengan mempertemukan kalian. Maafkan aku yang membuat kalian khawatir." Luhan menjelaskan pada Chanyeol dan semua temannya.

"Jadi? Ini ide yang kaapan hari kau maksud itu ge?" Tanya Sehun, yang hanya diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Heeyy, ayolah, tanganku sudah tak kuat membawa kue ini. Cepat tiup lilinnya, sebelum lilinnya meleleh." Keluh Dara.

"Dasar orang tua. Bawa kue segitu saja tangannya sudah lelah." Cibir Chaerin yang langsung dihadiahi _Death Glare_ oleh member tertua 2NE1 tersebut.

"Ayo tiup." Ujar Dara lagi dengan lembut pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun menutup matanya, memanjatkan doa.

'Fuuuhh...'

"Yeeeeee... Selamat ulang tahun!" Teriak Bom, Chaerin, dan Minzy.

Mereka berempat dan member lain pun bergantian memberi selamat pada Chanyeol.

Setelahnya, keenam belas makhluk beraneka rupa itu pun duduk manis di ruang tamu sambil memakan kue ulang tahun yang dibawa Dara tadi.

"Bersyukurlah kau memiliki Luhan, Chanyeol. Bayangkan, ia rela datang pagi-pagi dan menunggu hingga larut malam demi memberikan kejutan padamu." Ujar Chaerin dengan mulut penuh kue.

"Itu pasti _sunbae_. Luhan adalah hadiah terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan padaku." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Luhan yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Ck! Kubilang jangan panggil kami _sunbae_. Panggil saja Chaerin, Minzy, Bom _noona_, dan Dara _ahjuma_."

"Sialan kau!" Sebal Dara pada Chaerin. Membuat semua yang melihat pertengkran _leader_ dengan _visual_ grup 2NE1 itu terkikik geli.

"Hey Yeol! Di sampingmu sudah ada Dara _noona_. Kau tak mau berfoto dengannya?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Aahh, iya, kau kan_ Fanboy_ Dara _noona_. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan Yeol.". Kali ini Lay yang menggoda. Membuat Chanyeol gugup setengah hidup.

"Kalian benar. Luhan juga bilang begitu. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau diam saja setelah bertemu denganku?"

"Eeemm, itu.. Itu karna, a-aku gugup _noona_..." Chanyeol menunduk malu. Membuat tawa keluar dari mulut teman-teman yang melihatnya.

"Luhan! Bolehkan aku berfoto dengan kekasihmu sebentar?"

"Silahkan _noona_."

Dan sesi berfoto pun dimulai. Chanyeol yang awalnya malu-malu berfoto dengan idolanya, kini sudah terbiasa. Ia bahkan ikut tertawa bersama saat melihat Chaerin yang mencoba mengerjai teman-temannya.

Luhan yang melihat tawa Chanyeol, mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya. Membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa sangat lega. Karna usahanya untuk mempertemukan sang kekasih dengan artis idolanya tak sia-sia.

"Aaahh, sudah pagi. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Sore nanti, kita ada jadwal."

"Kau benar _leader_. Oke, semuanya, kami pulaang dulu ya. Maaf tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Maaf jadi membuat dorm kalian berantakan." Ujar Bom.

"Kami yang sangat berterima kasih _noona_. Kalian bersedia datang ke dorm kami, itu merupakan kejutan. Tak hanya Chanyeol, kami pun juga sangat senang." Ucap Kris mewakili.

"Itu tak masalah _oppa_. Semoga setelah pertemuah hari ini, kita bisa menjadi _partner_ yang baik." Minzy menjawab dengan sopan.

"Kalau kalian butuh kami lagi, hubungi saja nomor yang kami berikan pada Luhan tadi. Jangan sampai menunggu berjam-jam seperti tadi. Mengerti!" Nasehat Dara ala ibu-ibu pada anaknya.

"Ne _noona_. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan." Ucap Luhan sungkan.

"Tak masalah. Kita kan teman, sudah seharusnya saling membantu. Kalau begitu, Minzy, _eonnie, ahjumma_, ayo kita pulang." Tegas Chaerin, sang_ leader_.

"Ne. Kalau begitu, kami pulang ya." Pamit mereka semua.

"Hati-hati di jalan _noonadeul_." Ucap Sehun, lucu.

Setelah mereka pergi, satu persatu member EXO memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing untuk tidur.

Tersisa Chanyeol dan Luhan di ruang tamu.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Luhan yang hanya berdiri, diam.

"Lu..."

"Hm?"

Chu~

"Terima kasih..." Ucap Chanyeol setelah mencium bibir Luhan sekilas.

"_Anything for you_ Park Chan..."

"Lain kali, jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi ya. Kau tahu, aku hampir mati rasanya Lu."

'Greb'

"Maafkan aku Yeol. Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu. Maafkan aku ya?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Luhan sejenak, dan mencium bibir itu dalam. Melumatnya lembut.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terindah dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu _Deer_."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chan."

"Ayo tidur, kau pasti lelah menunggu merek tadi."

"He'emh. Dan kau pasti lelah karna mencariku. Tapi, bolehkan kalau aku tidur bersamamu?"

"Tentu _Deer_, kemarilah." Dan mereka pun memasuki kamar Luhan. Menyusul teman-temannya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

**Buyar dengan tidak elitnya xDD**

.

.

**Ya TUHAAAANNN... INI APAAA?  
Ditengah-tengah jagain nenek di rumah sakit**, **aku nyempetin ngetik ini di hape..**

**dan hasilnya? Amburaduuullll...**

**mulai tanggal 25 aku ngetik, dan baru ke-publish hari ini.. telat bangeett yaa? maklum, baru aja pulang, jadi baru sempet publish... hehehe**

**ini sih juga sebenernya terinspirasi sama banyaknya Fancam yang nangkep basah si Yeollo lirik2 kakak gue si Dara xD**

**jadiii,, yaaaaa terciptalah fic nista ini...**

Ahh, pokoknya HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK CHAN YEOL...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minta Reviewnyaaa *puppy eyes bareng Yongguk* ^.^**

**Jangan Jadi SIDERS... Dosa Lhooo ^^**


End file.
